


i can feel the weather in my bones

by EvenbechNeiheim



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 2 boys and 1 sweater, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenbechNeiheim/pseuds/EvenbechNeiheim
Summary: Okay, and if those Penetrator hoodies were something—the Even sweater is the next big thing.The thing is, there’s a box of Penetrator hoodies. There’s only one Even and only one Even sweater.-Or, Isak and Even are childhood friends. There’s a boyfriend sweater and Isak is just desperate to wear it.(oh and it has nothing to do with sleeping with each other, they just don’t roll that way)





	i can feel the weather in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! There was so so much talk about The Hoodie that Isak and Even always share together, so uh, then this was born! Enjou <3

** i can feel the weather in my bones **

 

 

It started at the age of 15.

He had known Even for something like 6 years already before that.

“My mum got me this sweater, Isak, and I swear to God it’s the biggest one I’ve ever seen.” Even says as he grabs something grey on his desk chair. Isak looks up from the ground where he’s sitting crisscross, his back against Even’s bed whilst his books are sprawled like a fan of _National Geographic_ covers around him.

It was folded tight and compact, probably by said mother, before Even shook it open. Okay, he wasn’t lying no—the sweater was indeed _huge_ for Even’s current frame.

“You’re way too small to wear that,” Isak laughs and pushes himself up from the ground to sit on the edge of Even’s mattress. “It’s about to reach your fucking knees, Even.”

“Shut _up_ , that’s not true!” Even calls out with the sweater trapped between his chin and sternum, and alright, it barely reaches lower than his hips. But Isak got best friends mocking standards, okay? “It would reach your knees for sure.” Even continues.

“Bla bla, always picking on the younger one.”

“Excuse me! Oh my God, you’re unbearable.” Even replies and throws the sweater to Isak, makes sure to crumble it in a little ball that would make his mother go off for sure before he it hits Isak square in his chest.

Isak laughs as it unfolds on him, tangled up in the grey fabric when Even drops down on his knees next to him on the bed. The soft plush almost ends up in his mouth until Even’s hands pull it from him and the room continues to fill with rosy cheeked giggles.

“For when you start at Nissen?” Isak asks after 30 minutes, with his head on the inside of Even’s knee while his hands fold fists and unfold hands in the sweater.

“Hmh.”

“Is enough time to grow into it then.”

“Mom claims so too,” Even replies, sits back up and yanks the sweater from Isak’s fingers. “But that is if you don’t rip it to shreds first!”

The loss between from his hands hit his chest almost on instant, his own sweater was just that little bit too rough and small. He ignores that weird little wanton in his gut though, sits up and closes the books he was reading.

When he sleeps over that night, after another run of Baz Luhrmann movies, it’s the first time he wishes to have something bigger than his own skin surround him while he sleeps.

-

Even starts at Nissen the year before him in the sweater and is welcomed almost instantly. Not that Isak would’ve expected less, of course.

Except now he sits alone during lunch and 10 minute breaks. He texts Even back and forth, but the jokes are suddenly not as funny anymore and the lunches are more lonely than he thought they’d be. It goes on for a little like that, Even sometimes waiting at the school gate for him at the end of the day and Isak feels somewhat intimidating because he knows an _older_ guy.

After a couple of weeks of sitting alone a guy with the most prominent eyebrows he ever saw slumps down in front of him, with a pretty girl next to him.

“The vending machine ran out of apple juice and that’s a big problem and you see, I saw you had 2. Anyways, I’m Jonas and this is Eva!”

He only hangs out with Even during weekends anymore and when he does, it seems like he can’t stop talking about Jonas.

-

He’s only just 16 when his heart skips a beat and punches him in his lungs for the first time.

It’s somewhere a couple minutes off from 3 in the morning, both Isak and Even aren’t catching sleep this night after a rare sleepover. There’s a movie in the background and Isak pretends like he doesn’t feel like Even’s shoulder looks more comfortable than it should be.

Even smiles down at him and somewhere between the glint of Even’s eyes and the naked white of his teeth grinning at Isak, Isak feels his heart go faster and faster. It’s like his chest squeezes, his throat freezes and his fingers start itching all at the same time.

“I have something to tell you.” Even whispers and Isak listens with his heart racing.

“What’s up?”

“I met this girl, Isak, and she’s so pretty.” Even starts and once he starts he can’t seem to stop himself from spilling more, maybe effectively breaking Isak’s heart with the more words he tells. “Her name is Sonja and the last time we hung out we kissed!”

But it’s the way how Even is almost buzzing with the way his body reacts to Sonja, that makes it impossible for Isak to be angry or allow himself to be hurt.

“You lucky fucker.” He says and they go back to the movie. 

-

The time he meets Sonja is when Isak is one month away from starting at Nissen himself.

Even is _beaming_ honestly, his hand on the small of her back but that’s not the first thing he notices.

The first thing he sees, is Sonja wearing a grey sweater. And not just a normal one, but the one Isak had in his hands a _year_ ago and that Even abandoned on a laundry pile in the corner of his room. At least, that’s what Isak thought it was.

Because now Sonja is wearing it with some pride lacing through her teeth, she’s shaking Isak’s hand and saying something like that she’s happy to finally meet Even’s best friend—but Isak’s stuck looking at how soft the sweater still is and how unfair the world is. 

- 

Then Isak starts at Nissen and the world gets turned upside down.

First it’s Sonja and Even breaking up, it didn’t last long anyways. Even knocking on Isak’s door in the middle of the goddamn night while speaking way too fast and his hands going through his hair like it’d calm him down. He ends up next to Isak on the couch, the tea that he had to make himself going cold and his feet tucked under Isak’s legs.

“I-, she just gave _it_ back Isak. That sweater. She just gave it back and now it’s back in my closet like we’ve never _happened_.” He talks down to the lemon tea in his mug, his emotions like a flatline.

“Even.” Isak sighed with a hand on his back.

“I’m bipolar, Isak.”

Isak hugged him, and the tea went cold.

-

Even hangs out with him and the boys sometimes, Even hangs out with other people sometimes.

“How in the _hell_ are you best friends with probably the most popular guy of this whole damn school?” Mahdi asked one day while frowning, his fork stuck in an overpriced waffle he bought in the cafeteria.

“We’ve just, known each other for forever I guess.”

“Was he not always popular then?” Magnus gasped and Isak frowned.

“No Magnus? He’s not, that William guy or whatever.”

“Oh my God, fy faen, speaking of him! He _totally_ lost his shit the other day because the girl he was flirting with was into Even?” Jonas speaks up suddenly, throwing his phone on the table and sitting up straight.

“Isn’t like, everyone a little into Even though?” Magnus answers and shrugs.

Isak is avoiding eye contact, his fingers playing with the sleeve of his jacket and he just can’t pinpoint why.

“Isn’t everyone a little into me _what_ ?” He hears behind him and oh _fuck_.

“Evelyn!” Isak shrieks out, ignoring the way how Even knows him long enough to know exactly that he’s lying. “Isn’t everyone a little into Evelyn, stop being so self-absorbed Even.” Isak mocked.

Then everyone around the table is raising a brow at him, Magnus got his mouth fallen open wide and Mahdi’s waffles are slowly becoming cold. Isak pretends he gets a text and the conversation starts up again, with Even’s thigh burning against his. 

-

Over the autumn and winter an infinite cycle starts where Isak’s heart gets stomped on multiple times.

It’s becoming some hype of school to date Even or something. Isak’s never understood the hype, no, the way every burn of eyes goes through his clothing right to his bones when he’s walking through the courtyard with Even next to him.

Okay, and if those Penetrator hoodies were something—the Even sweater is the next big thing.

Isak swears people only want to date him to wear that damn thing, to have that hood pulled over their head or the way that Even smells owning an imprint on their skins. And the talks, _oh the talks_ , when they’re wearing it.

The thing is, there’s a box of Penetrator hoodies. There’s only one Even and only one Even sweater. And Isak is slowly becoming braver with the seasons, knowing the sweater is safe at home when he puts a step closer in Even’s personal space or bravely dares to brush over Even’s hand.

And the exact moment when Isak thinks there’s this small spark of hope that’s called a chance, someone skips into the school hall with a sweater that makes everyone gasp and Even following them.

It goes on and on, Isak watches not only himself get hurt, but also watches the way how Even loses his smile the second he gets it pushed back into his hands.

-

He’s 17, kissed a girl or two, when he realizes that he can’t hold it in anymore.

“Even?”

It’s midnight once again, Moulin Rouge! playing in the background in Even’s room on a low volume. The sweater is somewhere in Even’s washing machine, unclaimed and clean for once.

“Hm?”

“I think I-,” Isak hitches a bit, there’s a piece of metal stuck in his throat, “I think I might like _boys_.”

“Okay.” Even says and Isak can hear him smile because he just knows how the fuck it sounds when he smiles.

“Okay?” It’s something like hands squeezing Isak’s throat together, letting a tiny ‘okay’ escape that sounds so vulnerable that Even throws an arm over his shoulders and squeezes.

“You want to talk about it?” Even whispers and he’s so _so_ close, Isak’s entire body goes in shutdown. His organs go something like a failure and his ribs get caught in his heartstrings and everything just _pulls_ away at him. He could just ask, he could just be brave, he could just demand.

But Even’s scent is dizzying and somewhat enchanting something that makes his head go off rails.

“No, not really.” Isak replies, pushing in the warmth and safety of Even’s cuddle and trying to just embrace the seconds he has left in it.

“That’s chill, thank you for telling me.”

“I wouldn’t doubt you.”

They fall asleep, still with their arms around each other and their socks on.

-

2 weeks later, a boy is wearing the sweater and it’s not Isak.

Isak avoids Even for an entire of 3 days after Even catches him with red eyes in the bathroom. 

-

He forgives him and it’s his turn to watch Even crumble in devastation as the sweater is pushed back again in his hands.

“I just—don’t understand, Isak! It just _fucking_ hurts, it always _hurts_.”

-

It’s the start of spring and Isak has no idea how temperatures work and he’s standing in front of Even’s door in a shirt, shivering until his bones tremble when everything shifts.

“Isak, hey!” Even says when he clicks the door open.

“I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together?” Isak asks around a loopy smile, his nose starting to become runny and his hands absentmindedly rubbing up and down over his upper arms. Spring mornings are always cold, and it’s Norway for Christ sake, how could he not _know_.

“Yeah!” Even reacts immediately, “Yeah, of course!”

“Chill.” Isak smiles and is about to turn around and start actually walking there. Until Even is grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside the house in a hurry.

“Dude, what.” Isak blinks.

“It’s fucking cold Isak! What are you thinking?” Even gasps, and everything is going so _fastfastfast_ time is not allowing Isak to think.

“C’mon, put this on.” Even pulls something over his head and Isak can only just stand there, trying to get some sense in what is going on. “C’mon Isak! We’re gonna be late!”

He’s absolutely paralyzed, brain dead and buzzing. In his defense, he’s completely crawled in Even’s scent.

Isak gets pulled and dragged with Even from left to right whilst he’s still on the high of Even just—being all the way in his space, capturing every fucking sense Isak owns so much that Isak hasn’t realized that he set a foot on Nissen’s courtyard already.

One foot was enough to crash right down to his senses again.

He couldn’t be blamed, the whole courtyard was something like staring at him and _yes_ they always do that when he’s walking next to Even. But today, today it looked like he’d shown up naked to school and he instinctively stepped closer to Even.

It was a sudden throwback to how they met, flashing memories of Even stepping up next to him when they were a whole lot smaller.

But now, now the world was a whole lot rougher and everything seemed to go in a certain sense of slow fucking motion as they walked through the courtyard next to each other. And Isak looked down at his feet, and Isak’s breath hitched in his lungs and the world went cold around his head and hot around his feet.

It was _grey._ It was _that_ sweater.

He wanted to look up at Even, he wanted something to do whether it was kiss him to prove a point or hit him for using him like this—but his limbs were so, heavy and wrong in all the directions he put them.

His heart was beating so _so_ fast, his head was spinning all his bones apart.

WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?

 He booked it.

That’s what he did.

-

“Holy shit did it finally happen?” Was the first thing Magnus said when Isak walked to them in a hurry, his arms wrapped around his waist.

“You two hooked up?!” Mahdi continued.

“Isak, are you okay?” Jonas went and Isak couldn’t move anymore.

All the chairs scraped the ground and suddenly he was surrounded, pulled with his arms to a boy stall in the bathroom where they squeezed themselves in with 4 people.

“What happened?” Jonas asks and let Isak sit down.

“It was just so _stupid_ , I just freaked out—I don’t think it’s even supposed to mean _anything_.” Isak rambles with his hands going in the sleeves.

The sweater was big on him. His breath hitched to the scenario of years ago.

_“It would reach your knees for sure.”_

_“Bla bla, always picking on the younger one.”_

“Isak, hey dude, c’mon you can just take it off and put it in your backpack man. No worries, okay?”

“Yeah man, if people start to say that you’re gay we’ll just—hit them in the face dude.”

“Fuck just.” Isak swallows. “This is such an asshole thing to _do._ He knows, of course, he _knows_.”

“What are you talking about Isak?” Jonas asks and Isak looked up to all 3 of them, in a fucking bathroom stall ready to go drag Even in here and speak sense to him.

And he let go. In a bathroom stall. Over a sweater.

“That I _like_ him. He knows that I like him.”

And surprisingly enough, nothing exploded between them in said bathroom stall.

“Isak, look me in the _damn_ eye and tell me that Even would do that to you. You’ve—“

“No! You don’t understand!” Isak spoke over him.

“Isak! You’ve known him for almost _ten_ years. He wouldn’t do that to you, unless he’s trying to make something clear.” Jonas replies.

“So, like—“

“ _Yes_ , Isak.” Magnus interrupted.

So Isak stood up after his breathing calmed down, after his knees felt more like they were floating instead of collapsing underneath him. He laughed real, gut tickling real and full of relieve. These fucking guys, indeed.

Isak kept the sweater on for the rest of the day.

He couldn’t find Even anymore.

-

There was an entire staring fest at him today though.

He got used to them after a while though, including the mean stares of some vicious girls.

-

It was that evening, that Isak’s life turned upside down.

After ten years of best friend privilege, Isak just _knew_ where Even would be hiding from him. That said, he knew it was exactly Even’s room. And that he’d either be in bed or walking around—too giddy to sit.

He also knew that Even never closed that sliding window, best friends sneaking in during late nights privilege, you know?

Heart racing aside, he barely heard himself knock on Even’s door through the blood screaming their rush in his ears. His chest was only about to explode the minute he opened the door, Even’s hair from left to right and his face in this blush he’d always have when he’s stressed.

“Even?” Isak started and he felt so small again.

“Isak, I’m sorry.” Even jumped in headfirst, already walking to Isak and there was this glint in his eyes that he had never noticed before—maybe only in the dark.

“Even.”

“I’m so sorry Isak, I should’ve asked. I know I should’ve asked you first but I was so nervous of just _ruining_ us; that I—“

“Even!”

Then it was silent.

“It’s okay.” Isak said. Even blinked and it was almost noticeable how his hands were shaking.

“What—what do you mean?”

It was surreal for Isak, honestly. There was such a reverse role going on, such a shift in the universes and Isak’s feet were so unstable that he almost felt the world change course right under him. But puzzle fits puzzle piece, he’d never thought that going in a change of seasons would set _himself_ in cherry blooming that much.

Even looked at his lips like it was a secret, Isak almost choked in his own spirals.

“It’s just, it’s okay.” He said and walked closer and closer and closer.

He was straining, trying so hard to maybe make an _attempt_ to have a conversation. But they could talk later, so much later, when they didn’t pull each other in anymore with their eyes on each other’s lips just so that they could lick their own.

Later it was.

For now, Isak set his last step forward, leaning upwards and letting himself fall at the same damn time.

“It’s okay, Even.” He whispered—and closed his eyes.

It was sweet, the kiss. It was unsure, Even slowly holding and exploring of what could and what couldn’t. Isak pushed back, had a hand in Even’s hair slowly with the locks spilling like gold over his fingers. Even’s hand on his cheek, pressing in that bit just more on his jaw just for him to pull away like that again.

“I’m sorry.” He gasped, forehead on each other and eyes on their mouths like it’d bring them back. “Are you—are you sure you—“

“Even.” Isak whispered, hoarse and shaken like every fiber went through his throat.

“Just kiss me.” He slowly licked his lips, a new taste moving on his tongue.

“ _Please_.”

Even did.

-

They ended right there and there, cuddled on Even’s bed with their mouths on each other like they had more stories to tell. Sometimes barely able to move onto each other with the way they smiled; and then managed to laugh to each other.

When Even’s mother called them for dinner, Even was holding his hand and she gasped.

“Is that—is that _the_ sweater, sweetheart?” She pointed out.

“Mum; it’s embarrassing that you know the meaning of that!” Even said.

“Forget _the_ sweater, it’s _my_ fucking sweater now.”

Even squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek and all was _good_.

-

That following day, they returned to school and Isak wore that grey thing with pride in his strut. Because Even was just an exact person he could brag about.

(And Even had this _tiny_ hickey in his neck that he was really proud of okay, but, that’s a side note)

“So did it happen _now_!” Magnus tried again as they both arrived at the table that morning.

“I guess it did.” Isak nodded and Even pushed him playfully with joy in his smile.

“It _so_ did, Isak!” Even added on.

“Stop _picking_ on the younger one!” He bickered back, chest against chest and hands intertwined. Something like a dance that they were only coordinated with. They smiled, and smiled and laughed and kissed until they realized that the boys left.

-

It was one week later that Isak totally trusted Jonas with everything in his life.

Some girl approached them, with a little uncertainty playing with her fingers and doubt biting on her lips. She had had that grey sweater before, but Isak just knew that she was also the one to give it back as fast as she could.

“Just, watch out with Even okay? You don’t know him.”

“Man, fuck off, they’ve been _married_ for pretty much 10 years.” Jonas replied and walked away with Isak as they laughed back to the future.

-

Even starts to steal the sweater too again, even if it was his in the first place.

Isak doesn’t mind. He likes it when Even wears it and it smells like him again in all its glory.

Isak just ends up opening a drawer in Even’s closet to look for something else, the whole wardrobe became his playground.

-

(Even when his favourite look is _just_ the sweater and nothing else.)

-

“Where is the sweater?!” Magnus shrieked one day. “Is it _over_?!”

“Magnus, that thing needs to be _washed_ too for fucks sake.” Isak sighed, but he wouldn’t want his friends any other way.

To make sure not any further confusion happens, Even makes sure that people know that Isak is still off limits.

Something like a purple mark in his neck, a flower behind his ear or a kiss before class.

Something more.

-

The fabric wore down to almost nothing after a while, a bit of a weak rag really.

But Isak didn’t mind.

He had a ring on his finger instead of a sweater now.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [here](https://evenbechneiheim.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! come say hi if you feel like it <3


End file.
